Dragon's Keeper
by Zeroluvr13
Summary: In which Merlin's destiny is intwined with that of a Keeper named Anya. The only problem is Anya is falling for her dragon, Pan, who can't help but return the feelings. But their love is not the only one that is forbidden... Arthur/Merlin, OC/OC


**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. I only claim the characters Anyanca and Pantalaimon_

**Warnings:**_ This story is rated teen for now_

**Pairings:**_ Not exactly sure at the moment, but right now I'm aiming for Arthur/Merlin and Anya/Pan…_

**A/N:**_ This is the first chapter. R&R, no Flames please. I hope you like the pairings, but if not, I might be persuaded to change the pairings…let me know! Also, the reason I picked these pairs is because I didn't like the thought of Gwen with Arthur because she's more suited for Lancelot in my opinion, and Morgana turns evil, so that goes out the window. Merlin doesn't get anyone in the end I think so I thought it'd only be fair to let them have each other. I haven't seen the 2__nd__ season so this takes place after the 1__st__ season finale…._

_

* * *

_

**Ch.1** _**– Dragon Keeper**_

The White Mountains were vast…empty…and alone. Not many ventured beyond the lands of Camelot to the mountains. For they were said to be the home of the dragons…and though all the dragons from the White Mountains had been killed…no one dared to be amongst the foreign terrain of what was once a plentiful area of dragons. But no one knew that not all dragons died. Besides the Great Dragon, all others were said to have been killed. But one did escape. Still in his egg he was hidden by his mother before she gave her life to save a human…and not just any human. It was said that the woman saved by the dragon were to give birth to a great sorceress…and she would be the one to help guide the well known Merlin on his destiny.

The night everything changed, was the night a young dragon egg cracked. The night a brave mother dragon died. The night a woman took refuge in the dragon's womb, to hide from the knights. The night she was reborn with just a drop of dragon's blood in her veins. It was the same dark, vast night that Vitani, as she was drenched in the blood of a dragon, gave birth to an extraordinary child. A child to be named Anyanca…the same name that whispers to the winds, as Vitani died, clutching the crying child to her chest.

A crack sounded in the hollow cave. In the hollow was a pile of obsidian and brimstone, crowning to a peak as if there was a pocket of air beneath the stones. The theory would be deemed correct as a single hand appeared from under the stones. A pale, thin, elegant hand moved and was joined by its twin. After a bit of pushing and scraping, the hole had widened, and like a new born dragon, cracking its shell, the beautiful, olive colored hands were spread to allow the passage of a head, then a torso, followed lastly by the legs. She lay there exhausted on the ground, sucking in fresh air. She silently mused at the cave ceiling that fresh air was much more welcoming than that of stale air that also reeked of death. Her eyelids fluttered, dark lashes parting to reveal eyes the color of smooth grey stone. Her hair was chestnut brown, though covered in dirt and grime. Her face was covered in soot, but you could still see she was young.

* * *

It had been eighteen years, if Anya had bothered to count. Part of her wondered how it was she survived this long. She felt a chill of cold air, and was vaguely aware she was still as nude as she was when she was a baby. Petal soft lips pressed together in a grimace. She had to find her way to civilization…and find the _boy_. Anya sat up with a start. What boy? She never had that thought before. She knew of no boys…she only knew of the dreams she had…of people, of dragons, of magic. She had a feeling in her gut that she had been preserved in the rocks by magic…and now her time to emerge had come. She stood carefully and looked around her surroundings. A few words entered her mind…perhaps of the past.

'_Mordred…Camelot…run…Merlin…dragons…Anyanca…Pan…destiny.'_ Anya furrowed her brow as the name Merlin came again to her mind. She knew it wasn't her thoughts…someone was in her head. Who was Merlin? She wondered as she walked over to her stone encasement and looked inside. There were bones…bones of her mother, she was sure…and the clothes she was buried in. Anya looked around and sighed heavily before carefully moving the bones to retrieve the old worn dress.

"Waste not, want not," she muttered gravelly. After dressing she made her way to the mouth of the cave. She saw a great kingdom in the distance, and just knew it was where she needed to go…she knew in her heart…it was Camelot.

* * *

It was sad really, the way he blended in so well, and still felt like an utter freak. Pan smiled in greeting to a few people as he trudged up to the castle.

'_Why is it I feel like I'm walking to my death?'_Pan thought begrudgingly to himself. He grasped at the amulet beneath his tunic as he wandered down the first hall. He knew he was not welcome here…though no one else at the moment knew. But he was sure Gaius would help…he helped many…and Pan was sent here by another's confidence to the court physician.

"What have I got to lose?" he muttered to himself faintly in reassurance. _'Your neck'_the voice in his head said. Shaking his thoughts away he found the door to the physician's quarters and knocked. Pan's emerald colored eyes shifted to his right as he picked up the sounds of footsteps. He looked down, trying to appear calm. His eyes hidden now behind his dark hair that fell annoyingly in his line of sight. The door opened and the young man looked up into the eyes of Gaius with a hesitant smile.

"Can I help you?" the old man questioned him with a suspicious look. Pan smiled again, a little less nervous than before.

"Um…I was sent here…I was told you could help me…I need to find someone," Pan said uncertainly. Gaius must have seen the pleading look in his eyes because he stepped aside to allow Pan into the room.

"Well, I don't know how I can help…I am the court physician, I know only herbs and medicine to help the sick," Gaius replied cautiously. Pan glanced about the room and watched as a door opened near the stairs across the way and a boy emerged. He was tall, as tall as Pan, and he had raven black hair, and liquid blue eyes. He wore a red neckerchief about his neck, Pan noticed with a quirked eyebrow. The boy stilled his footsteps when he caught sight of Pan.

"Ah, Merlin…it's about time for you to wake up…I was just getting ready to fix breakfast," Gaius told the boy. Pan's blue eyes flickered sideways to look at Gaius before returning his gaze to the boy.

"Merlin? Merlin of Ealdor?" Pan asked interested. He knew of the legends. He knew since before his very birth that Merlin…known as Emrys to the druids, would create peace and bring an alliance to all of Albion by protecting the future King Arthur. Merlin looked at him and nodded. Gaius stared at Pan, and he felt himself being put in an awkward position. He coughed nervously.

"Yea…that's me…how do you know who I am?" Merlin asked, suspicion lacing his voice. Pan sighed and leaned against the small table behind him.

"My name is Pantalaimon of Perranporth…and I know everything about you…including your…talents," Pan said tilting his head to the side, studying the young man. Merlin seemed to pale at his words, and Pan smiled reassuringly.

"No need to panic…I'm hardly an innocent passerby myself," Pan pulled out his amulet. Merlin seemed to relax a bit, but Gaius reached out and touched the amulet, studying the stone. He then looked up to meet Pan's eyes.

"This amulet…who gave it to you?" the physician asked quietly. Pan could see a flitter of recognition cross the old man's face,

"Vitani…of Doolin," he murmured quietly. Gaius gasped, Merlin looked confounded. Pan was surprised when he was grasped at the shoulders.

"My boy…I know who you are...you are Lux's hatchling…she was a true follower of the old Magyck," Gaius told him with a faint smile. Pan couldn't help but swell with pride hearing that.

"Hatchling? What do you mean?" Merlin asked looking between them. Pan smiled at the confused boy and did a mock bow.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Merlin of Ealdor, Pantalaimon, Wyvern of the Silver Dragon Sept, at your service," Pan said with a smirk. Merlin's eyes widened.

"Dragon sept? You are a dragon? But how…I mean…that is, you look human," Merlin stuttered with a look of amazement on his face. Pan fingered the amulet about his neck.

"Vitani, a powerful druid, had it hidden with me before I hatched. I was the first born, so I would need a way to blend in with the humans," Pan told them, recalling the voices in his head.

"Why?" Merlin asked him curiously, his arms crossing as he listened intently to the story. Pan looked up with a grim smile.

"To find my keeper…in all actuality, it is my destiny to protect her with my life, as it is yours to protect Arthur…and it is said that you and her are destined to meet and bring balance to the old religion…for a great evil is corrupting the old ways…anointing the earth with blood…his name is Mordred," Pan's eyes lifted to see Gaius and Merlin exchanging glances.

"Who is your keeper?" Merlin asked. Pan's gaze flickered to Gaius.

"That's the thing…I don't know what she looks like…but I know she's here, in Camelot…that was why I came here…I only know her name…Anyanca," Pan said. Merlin thought this over and shook his head.

"Well, I haven't heard of anyone new in Camelot…perhaps she's not here yet…is it possible you sense her coming here?" Merlin asked him. Pan shrugged. Gaius sighed and began moving things about his desk.

"Well, you can stay here while you search, it would be better for you to be among allies…I can speak to Uther and name you as an assistant," Gaius said. Merlin jumped suddenly from his seat.

"Oh, I lost track of time! I'm going to be late!" Merlin said grabbing a piece of bread and hurrying out the door. Pan sent Gaius a puzzled look.

"Oh, yes, he is Arthur's manservant…a reward for saving Arthur's life," Gaius explained. He gestured for Pan to sit down.

"Yes…I have heard a lot about the young prince…he seems like a prat…a poor reward indeed," Pan said with a small smirk. Gaius paused with a quick look at Pan.

"Don't let him hear you saying that and all will be well," Gaius said with a knowing smile. He tossed Pan an apple, which the young dragon caught with a laugh and a twinkle in his eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Gaius," Pan said. When the light caught, Gaius could have sworn he saw Pan's eyes contract into slits, reminding him for the briefest moment, of eyes belonging to a snake…or that of a dragon.

* * *

The castle was in sight. Anya felt the slightest tingle of magic slide down her spine. Something or someone was here…she was sure of it. She was still deep in thought when she accidently bumped into a dark skinned woman, no older than herself, holding a bucket of water. The water went to spill and Anya gasped, her eyes tinting gold. She felt time slow around her and she reached out catching the bucket. Time started again as Anya steadied the bucket. The woman gave her a grateful smile. Anya hesitantly smiled back and handed her the water.

"That was close, are you all right?" the woman asked her, taking in Anya's disheveled state.

"Yes…no…I…I don't really know…I've been traveling for three days…I'm not really myself at the moment," Anya replied with a laugh. The woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, my name is Gwen…welcome to Camelot. If you like, you are welcome to come with me…I can give you a fresh bath, and something to eat," The girl said. Anya blushed looking down at her dusty, ragged clothes. Gwen followed her gaze and gave a mock grimace.

"Perhaps we can find you more suitable clothes as well…I don't have much, but you are welcome to what I have," Gwen reassured her. Anya bit her lip before nodding. Gwen smiled again and began leading the way.

"Are you always hospitable to strangers?" Anya asked her with a curious look. Gwen smiled.

"Well, no…but you seem genuine…and it'd be nice to have some company…I recently lost my father…he was being condemned for assisting a warlock…and he tried to escape. The king had him killed on sight," Gwen said. A bit of fear entered Anya's heart.

"Is the king objected to magic?" Anya implored. Gwen glanced at her as if she had two heads.

"He hates the very mention of the word," Gwen answered honestly. Anya looked down silently. Gwen felt like there was an awkward moment.

"So, you're not from around here, are you? Your accent seems off," Gwen stated, almost questioning. Anya nodded and looked at the young hand maiden.

"My mother came here from Ireland…she was originally from a small village called Doolin," Anya explained. Gwen paused outside a door and seemed to contemplate the sentence.

"Wait…Doolin Village, I know that place…it's said to be home to the realm of the dead," Gwen said, her voice almost questioning the truth behind the tale. Anya nodded with a grim smile.

"I wouldn't know…I was conceived in Doolin, but I was born here," Anya said with a shrug. Gwen seemed a little disappointed. When they entered the small house, Gwen immediately began heating the water for a bath and Anya clasped her hands in front of her, standing uncomfortably by the bed. When the water was hot enough Gwen came back with a simple cotton dress and a soft cloth towel. She ushered Anya into the bathing room like a mother hen. Anya slipped out of her mother's clothes and slowly lowered her aching body into the foreign feel of warm water. She felt a sort of missed out luxury as she soaked and scrubbed the grime from her hair and body. Gwen came in after a few moments and helped brush out her long hair.

"So, why have you come to Camelot?" Gwen asked, making conversation. The smooth comb ran fluidly through her hair, meeting little resistance. Anya fiddled with her now clean hands.

"I'm not sure…I guess you could say…I felt a calling," Anya said, smiling to herself. Gwen shook her head amused.

"Well, you may find this surprising, but if you're looking for some peace and quiet, you picked the wrong place to travel to," Gwen said laughing. She braided Anya's long hair as Anya washed the soap from her body.

"Done?" Gwen asked her when Anya let the cloth rest on the side of the tub. Anya turned her head and nodded quietly. Gwen left her to get dressed and by the time Anya emerged, fresh and clean, a fragrant smell of food enthralled her senses. Anya tried to keep from drooling as Gwen spooned a ladle full of thick beef and broth into a small bowl. Anya smiled her thanks and began eating. Gwen sat beside her and studied her quietly. Anya noticed and blushed a little at the scrutiny.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked her. Gwen shook her head and leaned back in her chair.

"Do you have any family here in Camelot?" Gwen asked suddenly. Anya immediately shook her head.

"My mother died giving birth to me…and I never knew my father," she said, picking gently at her food. She could feel the pity radiating off of Gwen and gave her a reassuring smile before switching the subject.

"So, what is it like living here?" Anya asked. She still hadn't a clue to why she had been summoned here. She knew she had to meet someone…a boy she was sure…but she didn't know who. Gwen shrugged for a moment, and then her eyes brightened.

"Well, tonight, King Uther is having a masquerade…it has been very stressful lately…I think he wants to reassure everyone that the kingdom is safe. If you like, you can go with me…Morgana might have a dress and a mask you can borrow…you look about the same size," Gwen told her. Anya looked at her new friend with questioning in her eyes.

"Who is Morgana?" Anya asked, trying to remember if she had heard the name before. Gwen stood to refresh the water pitcher before turning to explain.

"She is the King's ward…I'm her hand maiden, but she is very sweet, she is a very dear friend to me. I could introduce you. Morgana already has me promised to go to the masquerade, but I can see if she can help you get in as well," Gwen said, her eyes seeming to glint with excitement. Anya smiled nervously. She was considering entering the castle of a king who did not accept her kin. To go would seem like a mockery to the king if she was found out.

'_So, who's going to find out?'_ the voice in her head asked. Anya bit her lip. It was still a risk. But she saw Gwen looking forward to going, and she did owe the maiden for her kindness. Anya swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at Gwen.

"But…whatever shall I wear?" she asked with a fake smile.

* * *

"Your father's throwing a masquerade?" Merlin asked absently as he made sure to tighten the chain mail.

"Yes…a sign of reassurance to the people…I have to go…and if I have to suffer, you will be joining me," Arthur answered, watching Merlin fasten his armor. He heard Merlin mumble something a kin to 'royal prat' but pretended not to hear.

"So, I hear Gaius has himself a new assistant," Arthur said, trying to seem uninterested. His crystal blue eyes did flicker to Merlin for signs of confirmation. Merlin nodded, and his own bright eyes looked up to meet Arthur's gaze.

"Yes, his name is Pantalaimon," Merlin answered before moving to grab Arthur's gauntlets off the table. Arthur snorted and looked ahead towards the doorway of the stable. Merlin noticed the prince suddenly furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, he's not the only new citizen it would seem," Arthur said nodding toward to open doorway. Merlin looked up with a start and followed Arthur's gaze. He saw Gwen passing the stables with Morgana, and another woman that Merlin couldn't place. He felt a ripple of magic course through him, and felt like maybe there was more to this woman than meets the eye.

"She's very pretty," Merlin said absently. He was startled when suddenly the girl looked up and locked eyes with him, as if she had heard him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Arthur said curtly, fiddling with his training gloves. Merlin watched the girl, as she drew her eyes away from him and turned to speak to Morgana.

"I wonder how she met Gwen and Morgana," Merlin said thoughtfully. Arthur seemed to press his lips together in a firm line, as if he was annoyed about something.

"That will be all Merlin, now you need to go muck the stables, and clean my laundry," Arthur told him with a stern tone. Merlin looked up startled at the sudden order. What happened to their friendly conversation? Merlin guessed it was over as he watched Arthur leave the weapon room in a hurry. Merlin sighed and decided to get on with the chores.

* * *

"Gwen was right, you do seem to be my size," Morgana spoke, leafing through her gowns. Gwen sat on the lady's bed while Anya studied her reflection, thoroughly. Gwen watched her and suddenly wondered if the girl had ever glanced upon her reflection before this day. Anya turned her head to the side, and slightly tilted it, studying her skin in the light that came in through the window. Gwen had brought Anya to the castle as soon as they had finished their meal to see if Morgana would lend Anya a dress and mask for the occasion. Gwen spoke fondly of Morgana and said she was very kind and helpful. Anya was reluctant to go into the castle that housed the king who would surely have her killed if her magic slipped, but after a few have stated excuses, she gave in.

"Ah, here's one that might suit you well," Morgana suddenly came back with a beautiful silk dress. It was teal and glimmered lightly in the sun. The dress had sleeves that were shear and flowed gracefully; the same shear material graced itself down the bodice, and flowed elegantly down over the skirt of the gown. Anya held in a gasp.

"My lady, are you sure I am welcome to borrow such a fine gown?" Anyanca asked her, hesitant to touch the dress. Morgana rolled her eyes and smiled. Gwen stood to help Morgana as she laid down the teal gown on Morgana's bed and went to help Morgana dress for the masquerade. Anya stood from her seat at the vanity and grazed a lithe hand over the material of the dress before picking up the matching mask lying beside it. She went back to the mirror and lifted the mask to fit over her face.

"Tonight is a night that everyone can be whoever they want," Gwen's voice spoke to Anya before her reflection appeared behind Anya. She pulled the mask away from her face, embarrassed. Gwen smiled and picked up her brush that she brought along for Anya and began running through her hair.

Anya looked at Gwen nervously as her hair was brushed back. Morgana emerged from behind the changing area in a deep purple gown with violet flowing sleeves. Anya noticed that even Gwen was dressed for the occasion in a lime green dress with a gold trim. Gwen's hair was situated in a neat bun decorated with a green ribbon adorned with small yellow flowers. Morgana's dark black hair flowed in loose solid curls with a bits of silver entwined in her in them.

"Whoever they want?" Anya asked quietly. She held the mask up to her eyes again. The light blue green feathers curved up past the mask that was fitted with dark blue pearls around the outer ridge of the ivory mask. Gwen smiled as she began plaiting her soft brown hair with blue silver strings into a braid that reached to the bottom of her waist. Gwen stepped back with a smile and Anya fitted the mask back over her face and secured it. She turned back to Gwen to see the young woman had secured her own gold mask with painted green designs.

"You look like a princess," Morgana breathed the compliment, and Anya's face flushed a bright crimson and she bowed.

"Thank you, my lady, you look just as beautiful, if not more," Anya said respectfully. She then looked back at her reflection. She saw the face of a mysterious stranger, who looked like a proper young lady. _'Let's hope my magic stays in check,'_ she thought grimly.

* * *

"You are mad if you think I'm going to that masked ball thing," Pan said from the other side of the table. Gaius had come in with a plain cloth mask and told Pan about the masquerade, to which the young dragon refused whole heartedly.

"Why not, maybe this Anyanca woman will be there…you said it yourself that the presence has gotten stronger," Gaius said holding out the mask. Pan eyed it wearily and jumped when the door swung open and Merlin walked through. He wore a red suit with a ridiculous matching hat that had huge feathers spreading from the base. He wore a red mask and a stern frown. Gaius smirked; trying not to laugh at Merlin's expense…Pan had no such tact and laughed while Merlin bit the inside of his cheek.

"Why…why are you dressed like a rooster?" Pan asked finally calming down. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"It's the proper attire for the royal servant at any proper occasion," Merlin grumbled.

"Merlin, where have you gone off to?" a voice called from the hall before Pan watched a blond man enter. He was dressed in royal garb and wore a simple white mask. His stance was that of a nobleman. The blond noticed Pan still slouched behind the table and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, so this is Pantalaimon I'm guessing?" The man stated rather than asked. Pan nodded.

"Please, call me Pan. I'm guessing you are Prince Arthur," Pan said with a nod in his direction. Arthur nodded and gave him a curt smile and glanced back to Merlin.

"The masquerade starts in an hour, please try and act like a worthwhile servant," Arthur said. His lips quirked and Merlin noticed he was trying not to smile at Merlin's grumbled state and ridiculous attire. Gaius coughed and waved the mask at Pan again. Pan came from around the table and snatched the mask from the old man's hand.

"Fine…I'll go," Pan said grudgingly. Pan left to dress in the bathing room. He came out wearing dark trousers, a red dress tunic and a dark jacket made of soft leather. His boots were made of the same leather and fit his feet snugly. Pan wondered at one point how humans could encase themselves in such attire. He secured the dark brown mask around his eyes and stepped out. He noticed thankfully that Arthur and Merlin had left already. Gaius looked up from his books and smiled at Pan's sullen look.

"I hope you know I am very uncomfortable with this," Pan said crossing his arms. Gaius turned back to look at his book again.

"No one said that fulfilling one's destiny was going to be a comfortable experience," Gaius warned him turning another page. Pan caught his reflection in a broken piece of mirror and sighed.

'_No, I guess not,'_ he thought to himself solemnly. He crossed the room and paused at the doorway, trying to calm himself.

"I feel like my heart is in my throat," Pan admitted to Gaius. The old man looked up with a curious glance.

"Isn't your heart located in your throat in the first place?" Gaius asked, arching his eyebrow in amusement. Pan glared back.

"That's not the point…I hope you're right Gaius…I hope I find her here. The longer she is alone, the more she is vulnerable to being found and corrupted by Mordred," Pan said, voicing his concern. Gaius' face softened into a look of sympathy.

"Good luck, young dragon," Gaius told him sincerely. Pan turned away and left the physician's quarters.

* * *

_**A/N:** These are how I picture Pan and Anya, just take out the spaces and copy and past to see what they look like_

Anya's Character - http: / / s260. photobucket. com/ albums /ii14/ Callie_PeaceAngel_16 /Olesya %20Rulin/ ?action = view¤t = Olesya Rulin 63-1. jpg

Pan's Character - http: / / i379. photobucket. com /albums/ oo240 /xRosaliexHalex/ munrobanner2. jpg


End file.
